Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to software visualization systems, and in particular, to methods and systems for visualizing software applications and the like.
Description of the Related Art
With the increasing complexity involved in the development of computer programs, it has become increasingly expensive, time consuming, and risky to develop software applications. Often, after a given software application has been coded and deployed, actual use by the intended users reveals many defects in the application. Correction of such defects after the application is deployed results in customer dissatisfaction and further significant costs.
While software tools have been developed to simulate software applications, such tools tend to have limited extensibility. For example, it may not be possible to utilize widgets that are not included in the tools to develop visualizations of a proposed software application using conventional methods.